


There's a Catboy On My Couch

by Rainy_Summer



Series: It's a Feline World [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Catboy AU, Hyungki, Hyungki! rise, Kihyungwon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Having Minhyuk as a roommate should have taught Kihyun to always expect the unexpected and to never be surprised of anything anymore.





	There's a Catboy On My Couch

Having Minhyuk as a roommate should have taught Kihyun to always expect the unexpected and to never be surprised of anything anymore. Minhyuk made a lot of rash and thoughtless decisions in the past, like throwing a party a night before midterm exam back when they were still in college, watching porn on a malware infested site using the same laptop they were using for their thesis (thank God Kihyun has another copy), and dying Kihyun's hair pink, when he promised him to dye it chestnut, a day before Kihyun's job interview.  
Still, it didn't stop Kihyun from being surprised when he came home from a 2 day business trip to a catboy sitting on his couch.  
The first thing that Kihyun did was to blink in order to make sure if there was really a catboy on his couch. Yep, there really was a catboy on his couch.  
The second thing that Kihyun did was to panic, because there was a catboy sitting on his couch. A total stranger. Inside his house.  
He was half staring at the catboy and half hyperventilating when the catboy Spoke.  
"A-are you Kihyun?"  
The 3rd thing that Kihyun did was to step back because, one, the catboy's deep voice shocked him and two, the catboy knew his name.  
The catboy stood up in an attempt to go near him, but once he noticed that Kihyun took another step back, he sat down again dejectedly, black ears flat against his head. He slowly raised his hand, holding a bright pink envelope.  
Kihyun cautiously stepped closer to the hybrid. He took the envelope from the hybrid's hand and opened it to reveal a note.  
Dear Kihyun,  
This is Hyungwon. I found him on the street. He seems cute and nice so I decided to adopt him. Please, take care of him while I'm gone. I'll be back soon. Feed him well!  
Love,  
Minhyuk  
When Kihyun looked down on the catboy named Hyungwon, the latter was looking at him expectantly, ears twitching and hands absentmindedly playing with the end of his black tail.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
Kihyun and Hyungwon were both in the kitchen, the latter stuffing his face with food that Kihyun prepared for him. The hybrid was happily swaying his tail from left to right.  
Kihyun sighed. He called Minhyuk to talk to him about Hyungwon, but his blue haired friend hung up on him after begging him not to throw the poor catboy out. Kihyun looked at Hyungwon. He was a lot taller than Kihyun, but those thin arms told him that the hybrid couldn't do any harm to him. He's not that heartless to throw the poor hybrid out on a cold rainy night. Kihyun sighed again. For the mean time, he was stuck with the Hyungwon.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
Minhyuk's trip turned out to be a month long; Kihyun would be stuck with a hybrid under his care for a long period of time. He let Hyungwon stay inside Minhyuk's room and let him use Minhyuk's clothes, because technically, he was Minhyuk's catboy.  
Their first couple of days together were awkward. Kihyun was on an official leave from his work but the only interaction that they had involved him feeding the catboy. Kihyun watched the hybrid munched his food happily, occassionally letting out small moans of appreciation while simultaneously swaying his tail. The hybrid would always smile at him after finishing his meal and would let out a quiet "thank you".  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
On the third day, Kihyun had to go back to work. He left food in the fridge for Hyungwon to eat, since he would be coming home late.  
Kihyun came back after a tiring day to a tall hybrid sitting on the floor right in front of him once he opened the door. The said hybrid had his ears flat against his hair, tail curled around his waist and arms around his knees. Once he noticed that Kihyun was already home, his eyes suddenly lit up, ears perked up, tail uncurled from his waist.  
"Welcome home, Master!" He said as he looked up at Kihyun from where he was sitting.  
Kihyun only managed to let out a small thank you as he was a little taken aback by Hyungwon's action. He noticed that the hybrid was not standing up from his position and was only tilting his head while expectantly looking at him. He reached out his hand to rub the catboy's head and the latter closed his eyes and let out a purr.  
Kihyun was already sitting on his couch while watching the late night news when Hyungwon sat on the floor and lay his head on the former's lap.  
"Are you hungry, Hyungwon?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Do you need anything?"  
"Nuh-uh."  
They stayed in that position, with Kihyun absentmindedly playing with Hyungwon's black hair.  
The same events were repeated on the 4th day, 5th, 6th and so on.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
There was a thunderstorm on their 1st week together. Kihyun woke up to a loud and continuous knocking on his bedroom door. He opened the door to a shivering Hyungwon, ears flat against his head and tears threatening to spill. A loud roar from a thunder sent him crashing down on Kihyun.  
That night, Kihyun ended up with a hybrid on top of him on his bed (he managed to move both of them from the floor where they were previously lying down) clutching his shirt tightly, face nuzzled against his neck, letting out a small whimper every now and then. Kihyun rubbed his hands against the hybrids back while whispering words to comfort him.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
Kihyun stopped lending Minhyuk's clothed to Hyungwon on their 2nd week together. He bought him his own clothes and other necessities. He even bought the catboy new toys to entertain him when Kihyun wasn't home.  
The Hybrid's stuff were placed inside Kihyun's closet, inside Kihyun's room where Hyungwon has been staying since that stormy night.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
"Why were you on the street?" Kihyun asked Hyungwon the night before Minhyuk would return. Both of them lying face to face on the bed, tucked under a warm blanket.  
"My former master didn't like me anymore so he throw me out." Hyungwon said with a hint of sadness.  
Kihyun caressed the hybrids cheeks. "He's stupid. Why would anyone throw you out anyway?"  
Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Kihyun's waist and nuzzled the latter's shoulder, clearly uncomfortable about the topic. "He simply told me that I'm not likeable anymore."  
"That's not true. Minhyuk likes you, that's why he picked you up."  
The catboy looked at him while he asked shyly, "Kihyunnie, too?"  
"Yes," Kihyun answered as he pulled the hybrid into an embrace. "Kihyunnie likes you, too."  
They both fell asleep tangled in each other's limbs.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
When Minhyuk returned, he was greeted by the sight of his roommate cuddling with his catboy. Kihyun only waved at him at put a finger to his lips, ordering him to keep quiet.  
However, it was Kihyun who woke Hyungwon up with his laughter when he heard Minhyuk muttered something about catboy stealer.


End file.
